


all at once everything is different, now that i see you.

by distopiahazed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distopiahazed/pseuds/distopiahazed
Summary: Everyone saw the world in a flurry of black and white until their eyes met their soulmate's. Poetic, yes. But Annabeth had wanted to see her mundane world be filled with colors ever since the day she had been mature enough to understand the whole soulmate concept. She hadn't expected her prayer to be answered so quickly though. Turning around to face the person who bumped into her, Annabeth's breath hitches as, suddenly, her surroundings are anything but black and white, her eyes staring into a pair of equally shocked, breath-takingly ethereal eyes.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	all at once everything is different, now that i see you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first percabeth ff and i tried my best. enjoy <3

It was just Annabeth's daily routine of grabbing herself a cup of coffee before heading to her classes. The café was bustling with customers today, although with the delicacies they served it was no wonder. With 'I See The Light' from Rapunzel blasting in her ears, Annabeth lost herself easily in her thoughts as she sat at a table beside the window, waiting for her order.

She absent-mindedly sketched, clearly zoned out, so it wasn't until her name was called for the third time that she realized it was being called at all. Cheeks flushed, the blonde girl gathers her things before hurrying over to the counter while carefully dodging people. Annabeth grabbed her drink with an embarrassed smile and a curt nod, before turning around. Not for the first time, she looked outside and thought. _I wonder what colors the world is painted with._

As if in answer, she lurches forward, her coffee spilling and the blonde herself almost crashing to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Everyone saw the world in a flurry of black and white until their eyes met their soulmate's. Poetic, yes. But Annabeth had wanted to see her mundane world be filled with colors ever since the day she had been mature enough to understand the whole soulmate concept. She hadn't expected her prayer to be answered so quickly though. Turning around to face the person who bumped into her, Annabeth's breath hitches as, suddenly, her surroundings are anything but black and white, her eyes staring into a pair of equally shocked, breath-takingly ethereal eyes. 

She blinked, taken aback at the sheer raw beauty in the eyes staring at her. Before she realized what she was doing, Annabeth's body had already reacted. The raven haired boy in front of her fell to the floor as Annabeth's hands shoved him, as if pushing boys with such magnificent eyes were a self defense mechanism. The boy stared up at her with furrowed eyebrows and the blonde girl winced in the wake of her actions.  
  
Before she could embarrass herself further Annabeth whipped around and just. Ran.  
  
_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. She chanted in her head, all too aware of her idiotic behavior. She saw her soulmate for the first time and her first reaction was to push him? Yeah, this definitely went on her 'Top 10 times I seriously fucked up' list.  
  
By the time she stopped, she was winded but still drowning in embarrassment and regret. Yes, she ran. But now what? He _is_ her soulmate, after all. How is she going to meet him again?  
  
"I thought you'd never stop running."  
  
Annabeth froze. For the second time that day, her breath was snatched as she turned around and met those same pair of eyes. _So much for running._

This time, though, she finally allowed herself to take in other features apart from his eyes. She doesn't regret it.

His face was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever set her eyes on, and no, it wasn't because he was her soulmate apparently. She was at a loss of words to describe him except for the fact that the way his hair was swept, butterflies were roaming free in Annabeth's stomach for the first time in forever. She didn't know what the color of his eyes was called, but it was definitely her favorite color from now. That, unfortunately, was also the moment she realized how horrible and gross she must have looked, not to mention a complete idiot.   
  
"Um, earth to-?"  
  
"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," she said timidly, sounding out of breath but not for the same reason as before.  
  
A grin spread out on the face of the boy in front of her, the butterflies in Annabeth's stomach flying more ferociously at the sight.   
  
"Percy Jackson." Ah. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy, who was now also panting slightly because he had followed Annabeth across two blocks. His chest rose and fell as he regained his composure.  
  
Annabeth shook her head. Her idiocy had already embarrassed her once. Her hormones would not get the opportunity to do so again.  
  
"I'm sorry for, uh, pushing you. I was just," she paused, looking for the right words, "taken aback."  
  


"It's fine," he waved his hand, sounding genuinely alright even though _his_ soulmate had shoved him to the floor. They stood in silence for a minute, just taking in each other, trying to comprehend the fact that the beautiful person in front of them was _their_ destiny, _their soulmate._

Percy broke the silence. "So, would you, I don't know, like to get some coffee together or something?"

Annabeth grinned at his nervous tone, before nodding shyly. "Yeah, I would love to." 

He gave her a lopsided grin and she decided that was one of her other favorite things about him.  
  
"One condition though." He turned serious.

Annabeth blinked. "W-what-?"

He smiled once again. "Promise not to push me again, even if it is as a reflex."

With a relieved sigh, it was promise she did.

**Author's Note:**

> im also available on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hazynix) so if you hv any prompts you can send me those there :>


End file.
